Haunted
by moons requim
Summary: He traced his lip numerously, running his tongue along the silky, smooth flesh of skin. His onyx spheres dancing with hunger. The hunger or should I say lust for blood. A Saku/Ita/Sasu Vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, this is my second Naruto fanfic. A Saku/Ita one ;) I just love this pairing**

**anyway I hope you like and please let me know if you do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto Samma.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

He traced his lip numerously, running his tongue along the silky, smooth flesh of skin. 

His onyx spheres dancing with hunger. The hunger or should I say lust for blood.

He shivered absently at the very thought of his one love. Blood. It wasn't just the taste. Oh, no. Even the sweet sinful: almost poison, wine wasn't enough to satisfy. Nor was it the rich smell. No. It was the color. It was strange to think that a vampire only lusted after the color of its meal. Well it was only half true. It was only pure instinct for a vampire to lust for blood and admire its very existence. To him, blood was art.

He wasn't one of those merciless killers every human would stray from. Well... in a way he was, but when the moment of "feeding" arrives, he savors. He smells, tastes, and admires… a true work of art. His solemn eyes carefully hid the hunger… his lust for blood.

These mortals were oblivious. He was going insane on the inside. He could smell it, the sinful crimson liquid. He couldn't make his move just of yet. He was still searching, searching for the perfect victim for tonight. His victim most definitely would most definitely have a delightful taste. He wouldn't leave until he found her. He loved feeding off the blood of innocent females… he believed they had the most sweetest of tastes. He could smell her… she wasn't far.

Gray cigarette clouds hung in the air of the over crowded night –club, almost suffocating him. The scent of liquor danced on the occupant's breath.

Onyx spheres followed the movements of hips swaying dangerously to the heavy beat.

Glass of whiskey in hand, he watched as a flash of pink came to view. "That was strange". He thought. His cold gaze followed the feminine color, soon landing on the occupant. And there she was: his perfect victim. A woman with pastel pink hair and shining emerald eyes… her beauty was in no doubt magnificent.

She walked briskly past the dancing couples and smokers in the far end. Finally reaching her blond friend whom was dancing with a random guy.

Sakura finally reached her friend after dodging all the dancers or the males who were trying to woo her. Sakura was never one to go partying at clubs, but her dear friend, Ino had asked for her to go. Well… if you call practically pushing her out the door being asked. "Ino, I'm going to head home". Announced Sakura.

"You what?! You're kidding right Sakura? Her friend shouted over the insanely loud music. "Well… it's getting late and…" She was cut off. "Oh, come on Sakura, you need to have a little fun, get laid or something… plus it's only ten-thirty! Exclaimed the blond. "Unlike you Ino, I have work tomorrow". Sakura pointed out. "But unlike you Sakura, I know how to have a little fun". Winked Ino cheekily.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes and laughed at her stubborn friend.

"Anyway, I'm going to head out". Announced Sakura. Ino shook her head and sighed heavily. "Alright Sakura, do you need a ride home? She asked. The pastel pink haired woman shook her head in refusal. "No, not needed". She answered. "I can walk". Ino looked at her incredulously. "You're joking right? She questioned. "No, I'm not, besides I like walking". Replied Sakura. "But, you could get stabbed or even rapped Sakura!? Exclaimed Ino.

Sakura laughed. "Ino, don't you think you're overreacting a bit? Her blond friend sighed exasperated. "Forehead! You are acting way too stubborn! "Ino Pig". Interrupted Sakura. "Aren't you acting a little too protective? "Fine". Sighed her irritated blond friend. "But, You have to call me first thing tomorrow morning Sakura". Informed Ino. "Yes, Mum". Replied Sakura sarcastically. "Don't yes Mum Me! Yelled Ino. "I'm only trying to look out for you". She spoke softly.

"Yes, I know". Smiled Sakura tenderly. "I better get going". Smiled Sakura brightly. "Okay. Look after yourself forehead". Murmured the blond: hugging Sakura. "I always do". Assured Sakura. "That doesn't sound reassuring Sakura". Whispered the solemn blond as she watched her friend leave.

Sakura exited the smoke filled club, she hated that place, but Ino had to be so insistent. She had no idea why her friend liked going there, but the girl was insane. Sakura never really understood her best friend, so why start now? Ino wasn't an easy case to crack, a nut case nonetheless, but a hard one.

Walking lazily past the line of impatient partygoers, Sakura ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles from the growing crowd of twenty something year–olds and underage teenagers attempting to lie their way into the music-pounding club with their fake - I.Ds.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura passed the three - hundred something people and made her way across the street.

She began to walk briskly letting the night's cool air hit her face: making her shiver. Roughly she pulled her scarf tightly around her neck to keep warm, stuffing her hands into her beige overcoat. The surroundings were intimidating. The street lined with broken -down houses, smashed windows, old coble stone roads and the odd cat digging through a trash -can. The lights in the street flickered dimly, giving Sakura the creeps.

Sakura just couldn't wait to get home and stick her feet over the heater, sit in her shabby, old recliner and drink some hot cocoa. Of coarse she'd have to feed her Tabby cat Tsume. She had completely forgotten to feed her before she left. "Damn Ino". She thought annoyed. Sigh. "I guess she did get me out of that house after all..." She thought aloud.

"Hey Sweetheart". Came a sly voice. Sakura jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Who... who are you and what do you want!? Yelled Sakura as she backed herself up against a wall. She gasped as she felt her back hit the concreted material. And instantly cursing her self for doing such an idiotic thing.

Tearing her eyes away from the wall and onto the stranger. She stared deep into his lust filled eyes. Her hands shook as they reached into her purse for anything she could use to defend herself.

"Aw, don't be scared babe". He whispered silkily, grabbing her hand. "I only want to show you a good time". He continued, pressing himself up against her. She writhed from under his touch, encouraging him, without realizing it.

Sakura felt petrified, her head throbbed and she had no idea what to do. She just stood in shock, completely unaware as the stranger stuck his calloused hand up her shirt. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? The next chap will be up soon, so don't fret XD lol**

**Some writing tips or any flames would be great help for future chapters and stories :D**

**Okay guys, please review.**

**MoonsRequim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile… You probably would have guessed the reasons:**

**School**

**Homework **

**Etc… XD lol**

**But anyway…**

**Have you guys read the recent Naruto Manga update? I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now… mostly anger and sadness. **

**I'm angry that Sasuke killed Itachi.**

**And I'm sad because Itachi is dead… I never wanted him to die… I thought Sasuke would never succeed. I think perhaps Sasuke will try and kill himself after realizing what he has done. With maybe Naruto Saving him or something... **

**Or I think perhaps that he will go after Pein and kill him for taking away his brother… What do you guys think? **

**Anyway… I better move along so you can start reading this chapter. I hope you like it :3 **

**Disclaimer: Mamashi – Sama owns Naruto. MoonsRequim owns story line. ...**

_Haunted: Chapter 2_

Sakura gasped as she felt foreign fingers graze beneath her bra. Her breath became even more ragged as the seconds passed. Time seemed to stop. It was agonizing.

Her skin crawled as his breath tickled her throat. Soon feeling the intruders wet tongue coat the depression of her neck. 

Sakura couldn't help but to moan as he nipped a sensitive area, thrashing her head to the side; giving him more access. 

Something thick and stiff pressed up against Sakura's inner thigh, making her jump in surprise, this act made the man groan in pleasure. She gasped as he found his way to her pert nipple and began pinching at it roughly. It hurt has he groped her breast. She felt as if a gauge had suddenly grabbed her breast and began ravaging it. 

Tears of pain reached her eyes as he began pulling harshly at her breasts, twisting, pinching. She could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on the man's breath. It reeked. 

Coming back to her senses, Sakura began thumping hard against the male's chest, trying to stop him from carrying his intentions further. Noticing her struggle, the drunk blatantly ignored her silent pleas and began un-buckling his pants.

The sound of his zipper alerted Sakura, making her panic excessively. 

"Stop! She shrieked. "Please don't! "…Please". She croaked. She started to sob. Sakura was scared…no worse then than that, she was terrified. 

Physically Sakura was defiant, mentally, she was dying. 

Clawing at his skin and kicking her legs at him, was the only thing Sakura could think to do. Her mind was cloudy, fogged, hazy… there was a violent, chaotic storm swirling in her brain. She couldn't fight it. 

She realized now that she should have listened to Ino. Sakura knew that her friend was right, but she was too stubborn and reckless to have kept herself from listening to her. 

She cringed as she felt a hand open the folds of her coat, wrestling to pull down the zipper of her denims.

Her shaking hands clamped his in an effort to keep him from intruding in her most private of places. Pleading for him to stop, fell on deaf ears. He did stop however... He looked down at her and snarled angrily, slapping her harshly, his nails scrapping her skin. 

Sakura felt pain slash across her cheek, feeling trickles of blood, stain her skin. She established that he smacked her to quiet her down. Unfortunately for her, its purpose was successful. 

Sakura slumped against his body. She could feel his malevolent smile against her skin as his pants dropped to his ankles. 

She couldn't keep fighting… she was tired and shaky from the trauma. It was the end of her she decided… Afterwards an incident like this would corrupt her mind and fill the rest of her life with total repression. Or he could kill her and she'd die here… she didn't know what was to happen. 

Sakura had a few regrets in life, one of them was not listening to Ino, but destiny decided for her to end here, so she had no objections. 

Closing her eyes and whispering a sorry to Ino, she expected sudden pain, but instead she found nothing. Only to find the warmth of body- heat disappear... Sakura opened her eyes, slowly looking up and inspecting her surroundings. Nothing or nobody was around. It was as if she were imagining the whole ordeal. 

Quickly gathering her things, Sakura took off, finding herself trip over something big. Carefully raising herself up onto her knees, she felt the sting on her palms, caused by the fall. Looking back at her feet, her chest tightened and her breath suddenly became restricted. Beneath her feet lay the body of the man whom tried to rape her just some moments ago. She realized this and shrieked. 

His throat was cut deeply, blood spilling and his eyes strained. Blood was everywhere… on her clothes, her shoes, the ground…

Scurrying to her knees, Sakura shakily rose to her feet and began scampering away. 

She looked behind her, taking in the scene she hurriedly escaped from. Darkness surrounded the corpse, leaving its leg exposed in the street lamps dim light. It irked Sakura. She felt like she was in some kind of classic horror film. Hearing a screeching sound, Sakura looked up. A black crow with red eyes stared down at her. It's claws perched upon the lamps post. 

Her arm hairs stood up on ends, as it continued to watch her. It looked some- what mesmerized…it was strange… 

Looking back toward the shadows, Sakura could sense some sort of presence standing in its dark tresses. She watched carefully as a pair of red eyes came into view. They look hungry… blood- thirsty… violent. 

They looked as if they were nearing…. Soft footsteps echoed through the street, plodding in her direction. Sakura stood there paralyzed for a moment then gained back her mentality. She took off, running, she was terrified. 

Now she felt she had been running for hours. Her swift pace began slacking off… the footsteps were now within ears reach. Sakura took no heed to the aching in her legs. Instead, she ran for her life…

Making her way through the empty streets, she looked up at each street sign, finding out whether she was nearing her destination. Home. Familiarizing herself with the surroundings, she took a harsh turn. Slamming, head first into something hard and warm. 

"Whoa". Came a surprised voice. "Are you alright Miss? Came the voice again. Sakura looked up, bewildered and shaking. Her scared, almost terrified green eyes looked up hesitantly. She flinched as she felt the stranger's arm wrap around her shoulder. His fingertips grazed underneath her chin; lifting it up for her to look at him. 

Her lips parted slightly as she stared back into his warm onyx spheres. "Miss, I said are you alright? He repeated concerned. Unknowingly tears spilled from her eyes. "P- please" She stammered. "Please help…Th –there's something… She was cut off… 

"Shh, it's alright". He sauntered. "Miss, you're shivering! "Let's take you back home, shall we? He asked smoothly. She continued to look up at him. She couldn't see his face much, as the night covered most of it…. But those eyes seemed so sincere…. She knew that she could trust him. "So how about it? He asked. She took a minute to answer… She nodded meekly, giving him, her answer; he smiled picking her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise as she felt her body been lifted up. 

Her savior chuckled at her reaction. Sakura laid her head on his chest, listening to his soothing breath. 

* * *

Fumbling around her purse, Sakura cursed as she searched for her house keys. 

Why are they so difficult to find? She kept asking herself. Delicate fingers brushed up against a cool loop, and then traced the ridges of her desired item. She smiled brightly, finding the obnoxious metal that inhabited her purse.

Her ears twitched as the clanging of her apartment keys, echoed through her air space. 

Some minutes ago a stranger saved her from a pair of piercing red eyes. Those red eyes were truly frightening, but Sakura couldn't help but notice the silent amusement behind them. It was like…like… they were toying with her mind…finding some kind of enjoyment out of her anxious state. Sakura couldn't deny that those ripe, red spheres hadn't intrigued her. They were fascinating to say the least. They were surreal… and she would think…what kind of creature would possess such magnificent eyes? Or rather whom? 

Keeping her mind on other things…like unlocking her apartment door, Sakura turned and smiled knowingly at her savior. He smirked and stared back at her with cloudy charcoal eyes. She could feel her cheeks warm as he smirked down at her. She found that her gaze lingered from his deep defined eyes to his surprisingly soft looking lips. 

She gasped, realizing that she was rudely staring and returned her attention to unlocking the door. 

She jumped slightly as a little chuckle rose from his lips. She looked back at him. He was clearly amused by her innocence, which astounded her. 

Sakura sighed in relief as she turned the key into its hole. A soft click buckled against restraints, taming the jagged hole. Turning the doorknob with her hand, Sakura pushed at the door, opening it to the crisp night air. Allowing it to saunter its way into her apartment. 

Sakura turned back to the man standing behind her. Her green eyes staring curiously at charcoal ones. She smiled sweetly, eyes shining with sincerity. 

"I want to thank you for helping me back there". She said gratefully. 

He just nodded and kept calm eyes on her. Face, remaining stoic. 

"I would have been in quite a dilemma if it weren't for you". Added Sakura. 

He just nodded and stepped off the paving, his footsteps making hollow sounds. Shoes now stepping onto the street. Her brows knitted in confusion as he walked away. He was very strange. But she had to thank him some how. 

"Wait! She called abruptly, making him stop in his tracks. "Would you like to come in? I - I mean it's cold out side and… She watched his lips form a small smile. He shook his head solemnly. He started to walk off again. "H- hey! She called. Her voice echoing… 

"C- can I at least know your name? She asked, face reddening. He turned his head on an angle, looking over his shoulder… he smiled. "It's Sasuke…. He said staring at her blankly. Good night Sakura. He cooed. Sakura watched him with bewildered eyes, until she could no longer see him.

………How did he know my name? 

Sasuke stared coolly at a pair of fierce crimson eyes. They were staring at him with intentional rage. Sasuke smirked. "Niisan". 

* * *

**A\N: So what did you think? Did you hate it? Like it? I bet you thought it was Itachi who'd save her, ne? Lol. So you're wondering why I changed the story's title, ne? **

**Well that's for me to know and for you to find out! Lol. All in good time… all in good time…**

**Now, You know the drill. I write. You review. Tell me what you think... etc**

**I also accept flames. Well I have homework to do now --**

**Until then, Ja ne! **

**MoonsRequim**


End file.
